doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart
Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, ou "Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart", est un personnage de la série télévisée Doctor Who. Il fut interprété par Nicholas Courtney. Militaire, il rencontre le Deuxième Docteur dans The Web of Fear (TV) au cours de son travail à U.N.I.T., alors qu'il n'est que Colonel. Il va ensuite rencontrer toutes les incarnations du Docteur jusqu'au Septième Docteur dans Battlefield (TV). Biographie Colonel, puis Brigadier à U.N.I.T. Lethbridge-Stewart fait la connaissance du Deuxième Docteur à Londres, au XXe siècle, alors que la Grande Intelligence tente d'envahir Londres, en envoyant un Yeti dans les tunnels du métro de la ville (The Web of Fear (TV)). Il n'était alors que Colonel, et ne montrait aucun mal à croire l'histoire du Docteur, quand celui-ci parlait du TARDIS, notamment. Le Docteur et lui vont réussir à repousser la menace. Quelques temps plus tard, il rejoint U.N.I.T., United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, et y est promu au rang de Brigadier. C'est dans ce contexte qu'il va retrouver le Deuxième Docteur dans The Invasion (TV), où les deux amis vont coopérer pour empêcher une invasion de Cybermen. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'il verra le Deuxième Docteur, qui se régénère dans The War Games (TV). Il sera toutefois là dans les premiers instants du Troisième Docteur, qui est l'incarnation avec laquelle il collaborera le plus. Ainsi, dans Spearhead from Space (TV), il va retrouver le Docteur, qui vient de se régénérer. Dans un premier temps, il ne le reconnaît pas (en effet, il n'était pas au courant de la possibilité du Docteur de se régénérer), puis finit par admettre qu'il s'agit bien du même homme qu'il avait rencontré dans le métro à Londres. Il va travailler étroitement avec le Docteur au cours de l'exil sur Terre de ce dernier, qui va durer jusqu'à l'épisode The Three Doctors (TV) ainsi que ses assistantes, Elizabeth Shaw, Josephine Grant puis Sarah Jane Smith. Il sera présent lors de la régénération du Troisième Docteur dans Planet of the Spiders (TV), et en dira d'ailleurs "Eh bien, c'est reparti" (Well then, here we go again). La fin de l'exil du Troisième Docteur et sa régénération marquent un éloignement avec U.N.I.T. Professeur de Mathématiques En 1983, Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart a quitté U.N.I.T. et est devenu professeur de Mathématiques. Il croise par hasard le Cinquième Docteur au cours de l'une de ses aventures, mais ne le reconnaît pas, et ne se souvient pas du Docteur. On découvre dans Mawdryn Undead (TV) que c'est le résultat d'un paradoxe : le Brigadier de 1983 a rencontré sa version de 1977. Toutefois, le Docteur finit par stimuler sa mémoire, et le Brigadier retrouve alors ses souvenirs. Quelques mois plus tard, dans The Five Doctors (TV) alors qu'il rend visite à son successeur àthumb|Le Deuxième Docteur et le Brigadier sur Gallifrey.U.N.I.T., il tombe nez-à-nez avec le Deuxième Docteur. Les deux amis se rappellent de leur passé en commun (Yétis, Cybermen, Oméga), mais sont interrompus lorsqu'une fission temporelle les pourchasse. Ils sont alors téléportés sur Gallifrey, aux alentours de la Tour de Rassilon. Ayant réussi à pénétrer dans la Tour, le Brigadier retrouve des personnes qu'il connait bien : le Troisième Docteur, Sarah Jane Smith, Tegan Jovanka et le Cinquième Docteur. L'intrigue résolue, le Brigadier et le Deuxième Docteur sont ramené à leurs époques respectives. Départ en Retraite et Décès Même après son départ en retraite, le Brigadier est resté étroitement lié à U.N.I.T., du fait de son immense contribution à l'organisation. Ainsi, dans Battlefield (TV), il est appelé par le Brigadier Bambera pour venir en aide au Docteur, alors dans sa Septième incarnation, afin d'entraver le plan de Morgaine. Lorsqu'elle invoque une créature nommée "le Destructeur", le Brigadier décide d'aller l'affronter, le risque étant trop élevé pour le Docteur, qu'il assome. Dans son dernier souffle, la créature explose tout ce qu'il y a autour d'elle. Le Brigadier est blessé, mais conscient. Il décide ensuite, une fois le plan de Morgaine empêché, de retourner à la vie de civil, auprès de sa femme, Doris. Ils vivent ensemble dans une maison disposant d'un vaste jardin. En 2009, Sarah Jane Smith, anciennement journaliste et compagne du Docteur qui travaillait avec U.N.I.T., vient demander de l'aide au Brigadier : elle a besoin d'accéder aux Archives Secrètes (Enemy of the Bane (TV)). Le Onzième Docteur apprend dans The Wedding of River Song (TV) que son vieil ami est décédé quelques mois plus tôt. L'infirmière qui lui apprend lui assure qu'il est parti sans souffrir, et qu'il parlait très souvent du Docteur. Cette nouvelle le marque, et le décide à accepter son propre destin. Il rencontrera, dans The Power of Three (TV), Kate Stewart, la fille du Brigadier. Dans The Gift (Short Trips), le Premier Docteur affirme à la veuve du Brigadier que toutes les incarnations du Docteur se rendront à son enterrement, ce qui fut le cas dans Shroud of Sorrow (PROSE). thumb|left|250px|Le Douzième Docteur saluant le Brigadier.Après que Missy, la dernière incarnation du Maître, a mis son plan à exécution, les morts reviennent à la vie en tant que Cybermen, et servent sous ses ordres (Death in Heaven (TV)). Cela inclut le Brigadier, qui n'est toutefois pas sous l'influence de Missy. Une fois que Danny met fin au plan de Missy, le Docteur décide de l'exécuter, mais le Brigadier, dans une armure de Cyberman, est plus rapide que lui. Le Docteur remarque le Cyberman, ignorant dans un premier temps qu'il s'agit du Brigadier. Il le comprend lorsqu'il découvre que celui-ci a sauvé Kate Stewart, la fille de ce dernier. Non sans émotion, le Douzième Docteur salue alors le Brigadier, qui s'envole et rejoint les autres Cybermen. Au cours de sa dernière aventure, le Douzième Docteur rencontre d'ailleurs un ancêtre du Brigadier, qui a combattu à Ypres au cours la Première Guerre Mondiale, et qui est décédé en 1914, le Capitaine Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart (Twice Upon A Time (TV)). Il demande au Premier Docteur de veiller sur sa famille. Galerie Second Doctor Brigadier Lethbridge.jpg 3th Doctor Brigadier Lethbridge.jpg Brigadier Lethbridge 2.jpg Brigadier Lethbridge 4.jpg Brigadier Lethbridge 7.jpg Brigadier Lethbridge 9.jpg Colonel Lethbridge stewart Second Doctor.jpg Fourth Brigadier Lethbridge.jpg régénération second doctor, Brigadier Lethbridge.jpg Seventh Doctor Brigadier Lethbridge 8.jpg Seventh Doctor Brigadier Lethbridge 9.jpg Catégorie:Compagnons du Docteur Catégorie:Famille Lethbridge-Stewart Catégorie:Personnel d'UNIT Catégorie:Enseignants humains